


Bro to Bro

by Erik_the_Okapi2200



Series: Bro to Bro [1]
Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erik_the_Okapi2200/pseuds/Erik_the_Okapi2200
Summary: Sequel to "How Sonic Met Tails (Boom Universe)". A few weeks after the thunderstorm, when Tails reveals to his team that he has an older brother on another island, he & Team Sonic set out to find him. Along the way, they meet new people & they discover that their adventure will be taken to new ways never imagined before.Meanwhile, with Team Sonic gone, Eggman plans to turn Bygone Village into his Amusement Park. When Zooey hears about this, she teams up with Orbot & Cubot, along with Sonic's younger brother, & Tails' cousin & venture out to Forgone Island to warn their friends of the devastation to their village.Will Sonic & Co be able to stop Eggman, or will the City of Steel stay?Find out in this extraordinary adventure on SONIC BOOM: BRO TO BRO!!!!!!!!
Relationships: Amy Rose/Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower/Zooey (Sonic Boom), Sticks the Badger/Original Character(s)
Series: Bro to Bro [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684336
Kudos: 2





	1. The Reveal

**I don't own SEGA, or Sonic Boom. This is a crossover between Sonic Boom, & Sonic Boom: Legends from [](https://www.deviantart.com/fixerschannel) (who will be mentioned later on). Despite this being a crossover, this story will still be under the category: Sonic Boom.**  
  
 **This is my 3rd story & 2nd story with chapters. This is still a work in progress at the moment.**  
  
 **This will take place a few weeks after "How Sonic Met Tails (Boom Universe)". Hope you like it.**  
  
  
  
 **Bro to Bro**  
  
  
  
 **Location: Tails' Workshop**  
  
It has been a month after the storm, where to pass the time, the members of Team Sonic were telling stories of their past. Tails went first with a story on how he met Sonic (and also how he got Sticks paranoid), followed by Sonic about his first storm with Tails. Amy went next with how Tails joined Team Sonic, then Tails again on meeting Sticks again.  
  
Today. Sonic drove in 'Blue Force One' to Tails' place to see what he's doing.  
  
  
  
 **A/N: If you haven't watched Season 2 yet, 'Blue Force One' is a car owned by Sonic. It allows him to explore places where he can't run.**  
  
  
  
Sonic parked his car in front of Tails' Workshop, & ran towards the door.  
  
 _KNOCK! KNOCK!_  
  
"Hey Tails!" called Sonic. "You home?"  
  
No one answered. Sonic knocked again.  
  
  
  
 **A/N: The plane door's closed.**  
  
  
  
Sonic noticed the door was unlocked & opened the door. Upon entering, there was no sign of his little bro; the tools were on their shelves, & the inventions were put away. Sonic searched the workshop for Tails.  
  
"Tails!" called Sonic. "Where are you?"  
  
Again, no response. A couple minutes of searching later, Sonic heard a faint whimper. It was coming from Tails' Plane. After reaching the plane, another whimper, followed by a sniffle was heard.  
  
"Tails?" asked Sonic. "Are you in here?"  
  
By this point, he was getting nervous.  
  
 _"Go away."_ whispered Tails.  
  
"Tails, it's Sonic. What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it."  
  
"Tails, please...You know I can trust you."  
  
Tails had no other choice, but to tell Sonic what has happened. Tails got out of the plane, & stood in front of Sonic.  
  
"Okay, Sonic." said Tails. "Here's what happened..."  
  
  
  
 _ **2 hours ago...**_  
  
Tails has finished building a gadget called the Relati-O-meter: Designed to locate people in your family. Even if you don't have a family, you can still locate anyone that could be related to you.  
  
"Okay," Tails said to himself. "Time to test this."  
  
Tails put in his full name "Miles 'Tails' Prower", then pressed ENTER.  
  
"Hope this works."  
  
After pressing ENTER, Tails waited for an answer from the device. A few minutes later, the device started to beep very fast. Tails checked the device for a response.  
  
"Let's see what it says."  
  
Tails couldn't believe what the device said. In big, white, bold letters, it said "Felix 'Fixer' Prower - Brother". Tails put the device down on a nearby table, & slowly backed away from it.  
  
"There's no way, THERE'S NO WAY!" yelled Tails.  
  
He proceeds to close the plane/garage door, & hid in his plane. A few minutes later, he broke into tears.  
  
 ***End Flashback***  
  
  
  
"...and that's what happened." said Tails.  
  
Sonic shed a tear, then hugged Tails.  
  
"I feel sorry for you, Tails." said Sonic. "Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
"No." said Tails. "I just need some time alone for a few hours."  
  
"Okay, I guess I'll check on you around 3:00."  
  
Sonic left Tails' Workshop. Tails walked to his house, & sat on his couch.  
  
"I can't believe I have a brother." Tails said to himself. "I thought Sonic was my brother. I wonder how I can meet him."  
  
  
  
 **4 hours later...**  
  
 **Location: Sonic's Shack**  
  
Tails joined with his friends for some volleyball at Sonic's place. He was still thinking about his brother he had never knew he had. He was so distracted, he didn't see the volleyball come toward him. The ball hits him in the face, & knocks him into the ground.  
  
"Whoops! Sorry Tails!" said Amy.  
  
Tails got up from the ground, & gave the ball to Sticks; She was Tails' teammate.  
  
"It's okay, Amy." said Tails.  
  
The game went on for another few minutes. The score at the end was: 40-38. Amy & Knuckles lost to Tails & Sticks. After the game, everyone went to Tails' House. Amy has gotten a bit concerned about Tails since that volleyball game a half hour ago.  
  
"Tails, you mind if I talk to you outside for a bit?" asked Amy.  
  
"Okay." replied Tails.  
  
Tails followed Amy outside. Once they were outside, Amy began asking Tails a few questions.  
  
"Tails," asked Amy. "What's with you? You've been a bit distracted all day, even during that volleyball match."  
  
"Well, it's a long story." replied Tails.  
  
"I wouldn't mind hearing it."  
  
"Okay. Like I told Sonic..."

  
  
 **10 minutes later...**  
  
  
  
"...and that's what happened."  
  
Amy started to tear up from Tails' story. She immediately gave Tails a hug.  
  
"Wow, Tails." said Amy, still embracing their hug. "I can't believe that myself."  
  
Amy broke the hug seconds later.  
  
"Me too." said Tails. "I've found the location of him. He's in a village just northwest of our village, but I might need some help getting there."  
  
"Well, Sticks know her way around the forest." said Amy. "You could ask her."  
  
"Maybe." said Tails. He wasn't sure about that idea. "Wait. Here's an idea that could work. But we need Sonic for this."  
  
Amy called Sonic outside so Tails can tell them how he can meet his brother.  
  
  
  
 **2 minutes later...**  
  
  
  
"That sounds like a good idea." said Amy.  
  
"I agree." said Sonic.  
  
"Glad you guys like the plan." said Tails. "If Knuckles & Sticks like the idea, I can get started on some preparations to trek out to that village. We'll tell those two tomorrow. I need to get some materials for a weapon I always wanted to try."  
  
Sonic & Amy agreed on the idea.  
  
  
  
 **The Next Day...**  
  
Knuckles & Sticks were in on Tails' idea, so Team Sonic began their preparations to trek to the far village: Tails has built an RC Spybot. Tails had put the coordinates into the robot, & has already made it to the village. It's currently hiding behind a bush.  
  
While waiting for a response, Tails upgraded his Tailsmobile, & Blue Force One; Both vehicles can now hover up to 10-20 feet off the ground. After the upgrades, Tails started to work on a new invention: Arm cannons; A green cannon for himself, blue for Sonic, pink for Amy, & a red cannon for Knuckles. He even made one for Sticks, but since she can't trust technology, it's made out of wood. Tails warned Sticks that if it fell apart, he has an extra one for her, but it's orange & made out of metal. Plus, she had to trust it no matter what it's made of.  
  
  
  
 **One day later...**  
  
  
  
 **Location: Tails' House**  
  
Team Sonic was set to trek to the village far away. They have packed food & water that will lasted about 2 months, lanterns, & sleeping bags for the long trek. Everyone was ready, except...  
  
"Hey, where's Sticks?" asked Tails.  
  
Yup, sticks was nowhere to be found.  
  
"I'll go check where she is." said Amy.  
  
"Okay. Remember, we leave in an hour." said Tails. "Sonic, go with Amy just in case. Take the B.F.O. with you."  
  
Both Sonic & Amy gave Tails a confused look.  
  
(sigh) "The Blue Force One."  
  
"Got it!" said Sonic.  
  
Both Sonic & Amy got into the Blue Force One, & raced toward Sticks' Burrow.  
  
 _ **Time left until departure: 1 hour**_  
  
  
  
 **Chapter 2 will be out sometime later this week.**  
  
 **Hope that you liked this so far; Plz comment & tell me what you like about it. See you in the next chapter. PEACE OUT FOR NOW!**


	2. Sticks' Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, Sticks disappeared before Team Sonic got ready to head to the new village on another island. According to this chapter, we get to see where Sticks is.

I don't own SEGA, Sonic Boom, FixersChannel, or Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympics.

Now, according to this chapter, we get to see where Sticks is. Hope you like it.

Location: Sticks' Burrow

Time left till departure: 55 minutes

Sonic & Amy arrived at Sticks' Burrow. Sonic parked his car while Amy went toward Sticks' front door, & knocked on the door.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"STICKS!" called Amy. "WE'RE ABOUT TO LEAVE FOR THE VILLAGE! YOU READY?!"

There was no response. The door was unlocked, so Amy just walked in. Sonic checked the area for Sticks. After a couple minutes of searching, Sonic noticed something behind Sticks' house.

BEEP! BEEP!

Amy's communicator was going off. Amy answered it.

"Hello?" asked Amy.

"Amy." whispered Sonic. "Come outside. I found her."

"Why are you whispering?"

"You'll see why."

1 minute later...

Amy arrived at Sonic's location. He was hiding behind a bush.

"Why did you ask me to come here?" whispered Amy.

"Shhh." shushed Sonic. "Just watch."

A few feet away, the both of them saw Sticks, with a bow & arrow, & a pair of black bike shorts, & black finger-less gloves on.

"Okay, Sticks. Calm down." Sticks said to herself. "Relax your mind. No paranoia. You can do this."

Sticks pulled the arrow back, then let go. Fifty feet away, there was a target. Seconds later, the arrow hits the target in the middle; Sticks got a bullseye! Both Sonic & Amy were amazed by Sticks.

"YES! YEAH! BULLSEYE!" yelled Sticks. "RIO, HERE I COME!"

Just then, Sticks here some clapping. She turned her head towards the two hedgehogs that were hiding behind a bush. As soon as Sonic saw Sticks looking their way, he & Amy ducked behind the bush.

"I ALREADY SAW YOU!" yelled Sticks. "COME OUT NOW, OR I'LL SHOOT THE ARROW!"

Sticks already had the bow & arrow locked & loaded. Sonic & Amy walked out from behind the bush, while Sticks watched them. She put the bow & arrow down, & walked towards the duo.

"So, why are you guys here?" asked Sticks.

"We're about to leave for that village." said Amy.

Sticks' eyes widened. She forgot about the trek to that far away village.

"Oh man, I completely forgot."

"Well, since you remembered, mind telling us what happened here a few minutes ago?" asked Sonic.

"Okay. I was gonna tell you guys in a few weeks, but I'll tell you guys now. I'm going to Rio for the Olympics."

Both Sonic & Amy were surprised.

"I've been practicing for a month now, & so far, I'm getting better."

"Wow. Congrats Sticks!" said Amy. "How long until you leave for Rio?"

"I got another three months. I will be back before Sonic's 16th birthday."

A/N: I know this takes place during Season 2, but I wanted the characters to be the same age as their video game counterparts. Also, for Sticks' age, I guess she's 11.

"How do you know I'm 15?" asked Sonic.

"I do my research." said Sticks.

Sonic slowly backed away from Sticks & walked behind Amy in fear.

"I think we should head back to Tails' House." said Sonic. "And Sticks? We promise to not tell the rest about...this Rio thing."

Sticks gave Sonic a thumbs up.

1 minute later...

Time left until departure: 30 minutes

Sonic, Amy, & Sticks made it back to the Blue Force One.

"You sure you'll be fine in those gloves & shorts?" asked Amy.

"Yes." replied Sticks. "I'm used to it."

Amy & Sticks got in the B.F.O. (Blue Force One), while Sonic started the engine.

"Okay, hang on tight!" said Sonic. "Well be back in five minutes."

The B.F.O. started & the trio raced back to Tails' House.

Meanwhile...

Location: Tails' House

Tails, & Knuckles are still waiting for Sonic & Amy to return with Sticks. While Tails was waiting, he found a small box that had blue gloves & shoes, so he put them on for the time being, along with his arm cannon. Just then, Sonic & Amy returned with Sticks.

"WE'RE BACK!" called Sonic.

"Good." said Tails. "And with 25 minutes to spare."

"You know, we could just leave now."

"WAIT! Not before I get the arm cannons!"

Everyone waited for Tails to return with his arm cannons. Tails came back with five more arm cannons.

"Um...there's 5 of us." said Sonic. "Why is there 6?"

"Since Sticks isn't keen on technology, I made her a wooden arm cannon." replied Tails. "However, if it falls apart, she'll have to use this orange one."

Tails looked at Sticks.

"No!" said Sticks. "There's NO way I'll wear that metal piece of junk!"

Tails looked at Sticks again, but with 'puppy eyes'. Sticks gave in seconds later.

"Fine. Just hand me the metal one, & toss the other one."

Tails knew the 'puppy eyes' would work, & handed her the orange arm cannon. Everyone was ready, until...

BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"My RC spybot!" yelled Tails.

He went to check the camera live view. It just showed static on the screen.

"What happened to the screen?!" asked Sonic.

Meanwhile, at the Legends Village...

"HEY FIXER!" yelled an Okapi. "LOOK WHAT I FOUND!"

The Okapi entered a workshop that looked similar to Tails' Workshop. A yellow fox that looked like Tails (except he had one tail) looked up from his tinkering.

"What is it, Erik?" asked Fixer.

"I found some kind of RC car with a camera! Do you think I can fit into this?"

Fixer looked at the Okapi in confusion.

"And why is this guy my best friend again?" thought Fixer.

Fixer examined the RC car. On the back, he found a little plaque that says: 'If someone found this, please bring it back to Tails Prower.' Fixer's eyes widened at the last name.

"Prower?" thought Fixer. "Does that mean I have a brother?"

Back to Team Sonic...

"Okay, we should head to that village now." said Tails. "Is everything set?"

"All set." replied Sonic.

"Okay, then let's go."

Sonic & Amy got into the B.F.O. while Tails, Sticks & Knuckles got into the Tailsmobile.

"Hey Sticks. What's with the black gloves, & bike shorts?"

"Don't ask." replied Sticks. "You'll know later."

"Okay...Sonic, the coordinates for this village are on the other side of the island. You think the B.F.O. can handle it?"

"Hey, you built it." replied Sonic. "Let's hope it does."

"You're right. Thanx, Sonic. Everyone ready?"

"YES!" yelled the rest of Team Sonic.

"Okay, here we go!" said Tails excitedly.

And with that, Team Sonic left for the Legends Village. But, as soon as they left, a purple flying spybot was watching them. Oh no...

Chapter 2 finished.

Before you ask any questions, "Yes, Eggman will be in this, but it's still in the planning phase." For some reason, I wanna ask DiddyKF1 for help, but he might be busy on another Sonic & Tails story.

If you liked this, please leave a comment if you're on DeviantArt, or a review on FanFiction.net 

Chapter 3 might be out sometime after chapter 33 of 'Sonic Boom Bloopers'. Hope that everyone had a good Thanksgiving, & a good Black Friday.

Thanx for reading. PEACE OUT! 


	3. The Trek to Forgone Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Team Sonic start their trek to the Legends Village.
> 
> Meanwhile, we see what Erik & Fixer like to do when they're bored, as well as Erik's occupation as a photographer.
> 
> By the way, some stuff are based on a true story. Hope you like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've been away for FAR too long! Haven't posted since April!
> 
> I'll try & update this more often. Anyway, thanx for the many Kudos I've been getting lately! I usually see them filling up my Gmail. XD XD

I don't own SEGA, Sonic Boom, or anything from my friend :iconfixerschannel: on DeviantArt

Before I get to the reviews, Just wanted to say this. A while ago, I asked FixersChannel about Fixer's age, & it looks like Tails now has an older brother. Fixer is around 16-17 years old. I can somehow make that work. While I figure that out, here's what some people said about the last chapter:

Glad you guys are liking this so far. Here's chapter 3: As Team Sonic makes their trek to the Legends Village, we'll start our story in the village. Hope you like this.

Location: Legends Village

"Fixer? Fiixxer?" said Erik.

Yup, the fox known as Fixer has completely zoned out. But why? FLASHBACK!

4 minutes ago...

Fixer's best friend/little bro Erik the Okapi, has found an RC Spybot while taking pictures of nature & scenery.

A/N: My OC's occupation is a Photographer.

Fixer examined the RC car. On the back, he found a little plaque that says: 'If someone found this, please bring it back to Tails Prower.' Fixer's eyes widened at the last name.

"Prower?" thought Fixer. "Does that mean I have a brother?"

4 minutes later...

Fixer was still zoned out. Erik came back in with a gong.

A/N: Why a gong? See Chapter 32 of "Sonic Boom Bloopers" for details.

"Hope this will wake him." thought Erik.

BONG!

The Okapi hits the gong hard. Fixer got so scared by the sound, he fell to the floor in shock.

"You awake?" asked the Okapi.

Fixer slowly got up & looked at the Okapi.

"Now, I'm awake." said Fixer. "Where did you get that gong?"

"Really?" asked Erik. "You haven't noticed that music store in town?"

"No. Wait, this village has a music store? What have I been doing for the last 9 years?"

"Tinkering, building, that job as an Ace Attorney, stargazing, detective stuff..."

"OKAY ERIK, I GET IT!"

The Okapi stopped rambling. Fixer went to his laptop & Google searched "Tails Prower". A hundred search results came up.

"Wow." thought Fixer. "This guy's famous."

Fixer clicked on "Images". A few hundred pictures of Tails popped up. Fixer's eyes widened in surprised.

"Two Tails? Neato burrito. Let's see here. Best friend: Sonic the Hedgehog. I see why he's famous."

2 hours later...

"Okay, info." thought Fixer. "Age: 8. IQ: 300. Gender: Male. Nickname(s): Yellow Sky, Tails...Wait what?"

Fixer looks up at the real name.

"Oh. Real name: Miles Prower...Wait what?"

Fixer got shocked at Tails' real name.

"Miles. Where have I heard that?"

Meanwhile with Team Sonic...

It's been two hours since Team Sonic left their village for the Legends Village.

"Which way, Tails?" asked Sonic.

Tails checks his GPS on the Tailsmobile.

"Right." Replied Tails. "After that, we have to traverse the ocean...Wait, what?"

Sonic immediately stops the Blue Force One. Tails stopped the Tailsmobile. Sonic walked over to Tails.

"Traverse?" asked Sonic. "You mean we have to cross the ocean?"

"Well, his location's on another island, so yes."

Sonic got a nervous look on his face. Tails puts his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Don't worry big bro, we can build a raft out of wood. Then, we can put the vehicles on the raft & sail across the ocean."

Sonic looked down at Tails. Somehow, he was right.

"Okay Tails." said Sonic as he headed back to his ATV/car. "Just lead us the way."

Tails lead the way for his teammates.

20 minutes later...

Team Sonic made it to a beach on the far-side of Bygone Island.

"Okay, now we need some materials for a raft." Tails said to his teammates. Sonic, Amy, & Knuckles will go & find some strong wood that will hold the vehicles, while Sticks & I will find some vines. We'll meet back in a half hour."

Everyone agreed to that plan, they split up to get the materials.

Back to the Legends Village...

Fixer was passing the time by solving multiple Rubik's Cubes. In another room, Erik was passing the time Cup Stacking.

A/N: Those are actually 2 things I like to do when I'm not on Minecraft, DeviantArt, or writing fanfics.

Erik was on ooVoo with a fellow Stacker: Dominic White. They were both going for new records in the Cycle stack. Erik started to record the call, & instantly, Dominic got a time of 6.941.

"Yes, I got a six!" said Dominic excitedly.

Erik then tried the Cycle stack. Seconds later the timer said 6.827.

"Whoa!" yelled the Okapi.

"NO WAY!" yelled the Monkey. "You're recording too!"

Erik was awestruck with excitement.

"Is that a new record?" asked Dominic.

"I think so." said Erik. "Let me check my recordings."

The Okapi checked TouYube, & checked his videos.

"Okay, the last record I got was a 6.932. NEW RECORD!"

"OH MY GOSH, ERIK!" said Dominic.

The celebration went on for a while.

A/N: True story; If you're a Sport Stacker, I did get a record in the Cycle. The time was 6.827. It's been my best for 4 years now.

10 minutes later...

The ooVoo call ended between Erik & Dominic. The Okapi decided to check TouYube for any new videos from other Stackers. There was a couple from "Peter Furr", "Lee Bear Norton", "Bee Eun Kim", Austin Na-bear", Bee-ian Lynch", & "William Furrell".

A/N: Here are the real names. They are: Peter Ford, Lee Norton, Si Eun Kim, Austin Naber, Kian Lynch, & William Orrell. Also, "William Furrell" has been in my head for a while, so I thought it would be funny to put into this.

5 minutes later...

Erik grabbed his camera, & video camera, & headed for the front door. He was gonna take pictures outside for a bit.

"Hey, Fixer!" called the Okapi. "I'll be back in 2 hours!"

"Okay, Erik! Have fun!" yelled Fixer.

Erik left the house where he & Fixer live. He instantly headed for the jungle.

Back to Team Sonic...

Team Sonic had completely built a raft that will hold them, & their vehicles. Right now, they're on the open sea. It was about 4:00 PM, & everyone was relaxing. Tails had fallen asleep in Sonic's lap; This whole day has tired him out.

The next day...

Still out on the open sea, Tails is still asleep. Amy noticed an island off the starboard side of the raft.

"Sonic." whispered Amy. "I think you should wake up Tails. I think that's the island."

Sonic nodded at Amy, & looked down at Tails. He patted the fox cub's back, waking him up.

"Tails." whispered Sonic. "I think we found that island you brother might be on."

Tails' eyes widened in surprise. He checked his GPS just to make sure. And sure enough, it showed an arrow pointing at the island.

"That's our destination, guys!" said Tails excitedly. "Let's steer the raft to starboard!"

Amy & Sticks grabbed an oar each, & turned the raft to the right. They were heading for the new island.

Meanwhile, in the jungle...

Deep in the jungle, & a bit close to the beach, Erik the Okapi was taking pictures of the jungle. All of a sudden, he noticed a raft full of animals he had never seen before.

"What the what?" Erik said to himself. "I better call Fixer."

The Okapi started to call Fixer on his wrist communicator.

"Hello?" called Fixer.

"Hey, it's Erik. You might wanna check the beach with me. Some newcomers came here by a raft."

"By raft? Well, what do they look like?"

Erik looked at Team Sonic from behind a large boulder.

"Let's see." said the Okapi. "There's a blue hedgehog, a pink hedgehog, a red echidna, an orange-&-brown badger, & a yellow fox."

Erik looked closely at Tails.

"Whoa! This fox has two tails! That is some twisted Pinocchio-gepetto stuff right there!"

"Two tails?!" exclaimed Fixer. "I'm on my way! By the way, Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Stop watching 'Pixels' every day. You're starting to say some quotes from it. I'll be there in a few minutes." Fixer ran out of his & Erik's house, & toward the jungle.

Erik starts to listen in on Team Sonic's conversation.

...

"Okay, Tails." said Sonic. "Which way now?"

"Let's see." replied Tails. "According to the GPS, there's a village on the other side of this jungle."

Tails looked over at Sticks.

"Sticks, can you check to see if the jungle's cleared?" asked Tails.

"Sure." said Sticks. "I'll be back in a bit!"

"WAIT!" Yelled Tails.

Tails handed Sticks a wrist communicator. "Use this to tell us the area's clear. You do know how this works, right?"

"Yes. I've watched Amy use hers a lot, so this will be easy. See you guys in a few minutes!" And with that, Sticks ran into the forest. Not far from her, Erik was watching from the same boulder he was hiding behind.

"I think I'll leave Fixer a note." Erik said to himself. "I'll just say I'll be back in a few minutes."

Erik left the note on the boulder where Fixer can see it, & followed Sticks into the jungle.

Chapter 3 finished.

In the next chapter, my OC: Erik the Okapi, will interact with Sticks, & maybe Fixer.

Should I start on the next chapter, or start on chapter 2 of "Sonic Boom Bloopers"? Let me know in the comments.

Chapter 4 will be out sometime this month, or next month (depending on if I post here more often). Hope you liked it, & I'll see you in the next chapter of "Bro to Bro"! PEACE OUT!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I started back in November 2016 & I'm still trying to write it....
> 
> Here's the plot: Takes place after "How Sonic Met Tails: A Sonic Boom Story". A few weeks after the thunderstorm, Tails reveals to his team that he has a twin brother. So, they set out to find him.
> 
> It will be a crossover between Sonic Boom & Sonic Boom Legends from my friend FixersChannel on DeviantArt, so huge thanx to him for letting me do this story!


End file.
